Golden Dreams
by Zicovian
Summary: Baz loves Simon, he knows that, but what Simon doesn't know is that the years of torment was actually the only way he knew how to get his attention. One day, While casting Home Sweet Home on the both of them, Baz and Simon are whisked away somewhere, and Simon finds out, maybe Baz isn't as evil as he originally thought.(Snowbaz obviously)
1. Chapter 1

**Baz:**

He was the sun. The sun that made me live, the one if I touched, I'd get burned and turned into ashes. It was hard, loving someone like Simon Snow. We have hated eachother the moment we met. Or more accurately, he hated me and I fell in love with him the moment my eyes laid on him. We go to Watford, a private bording school, about 20 minutes away from central London.

We were appointed roomates eight years ago and ever since then Snow has been adamant that I've been trying to kill him , when in reality, it was me trying to get his attention, in probably the worst way possible.

We were in Magic Words class and the teacher was teaching us some harder magic words.

"Today, I will be teaching you harder and more complicated words. Such as, **"Home sweet home."**

There was magic in her words, but not enough to actually send her anywhere. It was a teleportation spell, and very difficult to get right. Sometimes someone would lose a leg because they didn't bring all of them with them. Thats why instead of casting it on ourselves, right now we are casting it on a chair. I'm paired with Snow, Surprise surprise.

He looked at me with his blue eyes. His eyes were just blue, no sapphire blue, no baby blue, no sea blue, no blue with a bit of green in it. Just blue. And his hair was a mass of curly blonde thick hair, and it always fell over his eyes especially when he was hard thinking. It was a horrible habit and it drove me absolutely bonkers. Especially when he wouldn't push it back. I had fantasied about putting my hands through his thick curly hair and pulling his face to mine so I can kiss him. It was such a hard life I lived.

I heared someone call my name and I noticed it was Snow.

"What is it Snow?" I sneer, my eyes looking down at him. I was a good foot taller then him so it was quiet easy to look down at him. I almost wish to see him looking down at me.

"You've been stairing at me for the last five minutes and we haven't even tried to get the spell to work. Are you scheming again?"

If scheming meant finding a way to get into his pants then sure, I've been scheming.

"Nah, not at all."

 **(AN:/hello guys, this is my first Carry On fanfic and I had just finished it like two days ago. I absolutely LOVE Simon and Baz and I had to write a fanfic about them. So Here is my take on their story)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Simon:**

It had been this way ever since we was eleven. When the Mage found me and gave me a spot in Watford. I think he was being sorry and gave me a place, but he told me that my magic drew him to me, which I think is a load of bullocks. Baz teases me about it sometimes, it didn't bother me that much… I think. I mean he is practically an orphan too, except his dad is still in the picture. But it isn't the thought that Baz was an orphan it was the fact he was undoubtfully evil. And a vampire. And whatever else comes with being evil.

We was finishing up class and I looked up to find Baz still looking at me. You can see in his eyes that he has evil intent when he looks at me. He wants to kill me because I'm stronger than him, I'm better then him in something.

"What are you looking at?" I ask as I stand up.

He instantly looks away, almost as if embarrassed. What is there to be embarrassed about?

"Nothing." He said quickly. Too quickly.

Now that had really risen my suspicions, he IS plotting. I have to tell Penny. Or maybe Agatha. Yeah I'll tell Agatha.

Agatha is my girlfriend, of three years or so. I don't really know, I don't keep count. I know she does. Anyway, shes this girl with long golden hair and the lovliest pale skin you'll ever see on a person. She was much different the Baz, but sometimes they can be so alike its scary.

I choose to ignore him and walk out of the room. I can feel his eyes watching my back as I leave.

 **Agatha:**

I see Simon walking towards me and I sigh. We've been together for three and a half months and I honestly don't feel anything for him but love for a friend. I've wanted to tell him but.. I knew he loved me and he wasn't nessicarly boring.. I just.. found I liked someone else. Named Baz. He'd hate if he knew I didn't like him anymore and fancied his enemy. He'd find it like a stab in the back. I knew I'd hate it if I found out he liked Trixie.

Simon came to me, his blue eyes narrowed in a way that I knew what the reason why he was coming to me . Baz. Those two had the strangest relationship but at the same time it was understandable why both acted how they did.

He sighed and plonked down next to me and leaned to kiss my cheek. I cringed slightly but let him. I don't think he noticed that him kissing me felt a bit…wrong.

"It so annoying," he started. He always starts like this when hes talking about Baz. It almost makes me want to defend him. He isn't annoying… hes just misunderstood.

"What is Simon?" I ask like always.

"BAZ!" he yells. "Baz is an annoying prick and he relishes knowing that he annoys me. Like today, we had four subjects together which were were all paired for and through all of those lessons he would stair at me. Like … like he wanted to cut me and put me on his palte for dinner. It was just unsettiling you know? Have you ever felt that … weird feeling of someone just looking at you for long. Let me tell you it isn't nice. Anyway, he would just stare at me, and made me do most of the work, and we would get in trouble because , you know, it's a team work thing and baz would just laugh and satre at me more. Its sooooo annoying."

He said all of that without taking a breath. Sometimes… Simon is annoying.

 **Baz:**

Hes so unintentionally hot, and sometimes I find myself just thinking of him out of the blue. I tried to deny it sometimes, that I was in love with an idiot with golden curls and unremarkable eyes, but the more I resisted the fact, the fantasies became harder and harder to escape. I've caught myself touching myself to the thought of Simon. And I think that's when I was pretty sure I was in love with him. I mean no one touches themselves to the thought of their bloody roommate too they?

I sigh and look up at my celing. I thought about running away with him sometimes. Just steeling him in the middle of the night and keeping him to myself. It was risky which I never went with my thoughts. They would get me in trouble. I laughed gently. What was it like being in love with a girl? Would it be just as hard? Just as painful. If they were like Simon Snow. I would believe they would be just as difficult to get. I always knew I was gay. Beforei met Simon, I had a crush on a boy in my class . I always denyed itm, staying in the closest until I was eleven when my father caught me watching gay porn. The most humiliating moment of my life may I add. It isn't very easy hiding things in the Grimm-Pitch family. Especially your sexuality.


End file.
